Le bonheur se trouve dans les clefs !
by Ayami-Inoue
Summary: Alors que son camarade aux cheveux roses venait une nouvelle fois dormir dans son lit, la jeune constellationniste blonde n'était pas si gênée par ses visites ...


Le printemps s'annonçait bien et le temps variait beaucoup. Dans la célèbre guilde de Fairy tail, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup : il faisait toujours bon ici et tout le monde était sympas malgré les bagarres débiles qu'ils font à longueur de journée. Moi, Lucy Heartfilia est une mage qui utilise des clefs pour invoquer des esprits et je fais parti de cette guilde. L'ambiance est toujours assez dérangée mais c'est bien aussi comme ça !  
-« Lucy viens faire une mission avec nous !  
-J'arrive ! »  
Ah oui, quand certaine personnes s'entendent vraiment bien entre elles, elles forment une équipe. C'est pourquoi je fais toute mes missions avec Natsu et Happy (bien que ma première mission fût un piège). La mission du jour était de détruire une galerie de marchands de magie noir ce qui ne causait aucun problème vu que c'était la spécialité des mages de Fairy tail ! La mission était plutôt rapide ce qui arracha quelque plaintes à mon compagnon. Personnellement je suis contente car avec l'argent qu'on a récolté je vais pouvoir payer mon loyer. Il fait déjà tard alors je rentre directement chez moi. Je m'endors assez rapidement.

* *  
Quand je me réveille, le soleil est déjà assez haut il doit être 10 h du matin. Je tourne la tête, les rayons me dérangent mais une drôle de sensation de frottement envahi mon front. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit ... NATSU DANS MON LIT ! Il dort plutôt paisiblement pour quelqu'un qui est entré par effraction et c'est endormi dans le lit d'une fille. Lucy leva la main pour le réveiller avec une tape sur la tête mais celui-ci bougea et l'enlaça ! Elle avait des tourbillons dans les yeux et ses joues s'enflammèrent . Elle essayait de se retirer mais n'y arrivait pas .  
-« Natsu ... Oï Natsu ! REVEILLE TOI BON-SANG ! »  
Cette fois-ci il tomba du lit et se reveilla tout de suite .  
-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
-Lucy tu es bruyante dès le matin...  
-QU EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS DANS MON LIT SALE PERVERS ?  
-Hein ? Ah ! Hier quand je suis allé à la guilde y'avait personne avec qui jouer alors j'était un peu crevé et j'me suis rappelé que t'avais un appartement alors je suis venu dormir ! dit il comme si c'était tout à fait normal  
-Mais pourquoi dans mon lit et pas par terre ?  
-Bah le sol est trop froid !  
-Dépèche de sortir j'veux me changer  
-Yep »  
Et il sauta par la fenêtre .* Franchement , il ne comprendra jamais rien à rien * Pensa Lucy avec les joues de plus en plus rouges .  
De retour à la guilde , Lucy alla au bar que dirigeait Mirajane . Celle-ci vit la mine un peu fatiguée de Lucy .  
-« Lucy ta mine est étrange se matin tu as l'air fatiguée .  
- Ouai quand je me suis réveillée Natsu était dans mon lit .  
- Il t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiime !  
-Oh arrête je t'en supplie y'a déjà Happy que je vais finir par tuer qui me dit ça ...  
-L'amour n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère ! Les sentiments que juvia éprouve pour Grey-sama son nobles et dureront jusqu'à ma mort et encore plus ! dit la fidèle Juvia dont les Yeux brillaient à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'amour .  
-Juvia ! Cela fais un moment qu'on ne te vois plus !  
-Alors qui a besoin des conseils de Juvia ?dit celle-ci qui avait mis ,on ne sait quand, des lunettes qui lui donne l'air d'un professeur .  
-Perso...  
-Lucy à besoin d'aide elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour se confesser à Natsu ! dit Mirajane rayonnante  
-N-Non c'est pas vrai ! Riposta l'intéressée avec les joues pivoines.  
-Juvia reconnait les symptômes de l'amour quand elle les vois ! Lucy si tu ne fais rien Natsu se mettra avec Lisanna , après tout elle lui a dit qu'ils se marieront quand ils étaient jeunes ! Tu ne veux pas ça !  
-M-mais... »  
Lucy savait que ce qu'elles disaient était juste mais elle ne savait pas si s'était réelement de l'amour ou un sentiment d'amitié très fort . Elle était confuse .Et elle avait aussi peur d'être rejetée et sa lui briserait le cœur .  
-« Lucy tu es jeune tu devrais profiter de la vie ...  
-Juvia t'aideras sinon se serait indigne d'elle !  
-Merci mais ... N'en parlez à personne d'accord ?  
-Promis !»  
Elles restèrent à parler entre elles d'histoires d'amours et de tout ce qu'il fallait faire .  
-Vraiment , je ne comprendrait jamais les filles ! dit Natsu après avoir vu (et seulement vu) Mirajane Lucy et Juvia  
-Toi encore t'as de la chance , Lucy te suis pas comme Juvia !  
-C'est totalement différent ! Juvia est folle de toi elle te suivra jusqu'en enfer .  
-Et alors t'es bien amoureux de Lucy alors pourquoi tu reste là comme un abrutis ?  
-Un homme dois savoir s'affirmer ! s'élança Elfman dans sa logique des hommes qui n'a ni queue ni tête .  
-La ferme tu saoule ! Et puis je veux pas faire ça .  
-Tssss tu sais quoi , je vais te faire une fleur et ne pas faire de mauvais commentaires sur ce que tu va répondre alors profite et crache tout c'est mieux !  
-J'ai juste pas envie de lui dire parceque peut être qu'on va plus être amis et que c'est important pour moi c'est tout .  
-Ca c'est chez tout le monde que c'est comme ça mais si tu reste comme ça à rien faire elle finira par tomber dans les bras de son cher Loki ! »  
Loki était un esprit de Lucy et était un gros dragueur qui avait peur d'elle jusqu'au jour ou elle l'a sauvé de la mort et depuis il est raide dingue d'elle .  
-« Tu crois que c'est possible ça, qu'un esprit et son maître sortent ensemble ?  
-J'imagine ! »  
Natsu s'imagina Lucy en train d'enlacer Plue et il fut pris d'un fou rire. Comme il riait fort, Lucy se retourna et le vit plier en deux avec son camarade dont les yeux montraient leur incompréhension. Elle le fixait et le trouva magnifique quand il avait un four rire , ce qui lui arracha quelque rougeurs . Ce détail n'échappa pas à Grey qui le dit à Natsu après que Lucy se soit retournée . Natsu tourna la tête et dit quelque chose avant de s'étendre et de regarder le plafond . Lucy était peut être intéressée par lui et peut être pas et il avait peur de ruiner leur amitié si précieuse en se confessant . Il se leva et alla se changer les idées . Il s'asseya sous l'arbre le plus vieux de Magnolia et s'endormis un petit moment .

* *  
La nuit commençait à tomber et Lucy rentra chez elle . Ses discussions avec ces deux folles l'épuise mais en même temps lui servent . Elle regarda le ciel changer de couleur et se trompa de rue et du prendre le pont à côté de l'arbre où c'était endormis Natsu . Elle le regarda et s'approcha . Compte tenue du temps qu'il faisait et des habits qu'il portait il devait avoir froid .  
-« Natsu ! Réveille toi bon sang tu va attraper froid comme ça ! »  
Il entrouvrit les yeux et les referma , il avait une idée .Il attrapa le bras de Lucy et l'entraina contre lui. Elle tomba sur le torse du Dragon slayer sans réelement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive . Pendant ce temps, Natsu resserra l'étreinte.  
-« Comme ça j'aurais pas froid . »  
Ses mots avait toucher Lucy qui se détendit et se sentit en sécurité dans les bras de Natsu . Elle ferma les yeux un moment et savoura ce moment avec les joues rouges en primes .Natsu aussi se sentait bien et ne voulait absolument pas se séparer de Lucy .Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentit celui de la constellationiste . Elle essaya cependant de se détacher et il la laissa faire . Elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux , avec ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre et lui accorda un sourir avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant chez elle . Natsu avait aussi les joues teintée d'un peu de rouge .Il ne pouvait pas bouger et son cœur avait encore trop de vitesse . Il finit par s'endormir sous cette arbre qui sera maintenant un lieu qui lui rappellera de bons souvenir .  
De son côté Lucy était dans son bain et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer . Natsu l'avait belle et bien enlacer et elle avait pu sentir les battement de son cœur aller anormalement vite . Elle ferma les yeux et se dit qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revivre ce moment .  
La nuit passa mais aucun des deux ne put dormir. Le lendemain sera peut être décisif pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le matin arriva lentement et la guilde était un peu vide. Lucy s'avança mécaniquement vers le bar de Mira et s'aplatit sur le comptoir.  
-« Lucy ? Ca va ?  
-Ouai. dit-elle nonchalamment  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?  
-On peut dire ... et elle ne put retenir un rougissement  
-Avec Natsu ? dit Mira avec un regard sournois »  
La Lucy vira carrément à l'écarlate.  
-« Raconte un peu !  
-Ca ira si je te le dit à toi mais tu fais le serment de ne rien dire ?  
-Evidemment ! »  
Et Lucy raconta comment tout s'était passer , l'étreinte , le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti , son cœur qui s'affolait et bien évidemment , la couleur des joues de Natsu .  
-« Je vois ! Aucun doute maintenant , Natsu est fou de toi !  
-T-tu crois ?  
-Oui à ton avis pourquoi il t'aurais prise dans ses bras et aurait rougit après ? Il est amoureux de toi !  
-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
-La dernière étape à franchir dans les cours de Juvia : la confession !  
-Mais c'est pas ce que tu fais tous le temps sans savoir les sentiments de Grey ?  
-C'est une technique personnel mais passons . Maintenant tu dois trouver le bon moment et te lancer . »  
Lucy redoutait ce moment . Elle ne le montre pas mais elle est d'une extrême timidité et elle n'est jamais sortie avec un garçon ni s'est confessée à quelqu'un . Peut être que le moment est venue de faire le premier pas pour une fois .Elle s'imagina une scène et rougit automatiquement . Elle n'y arrivera jamais !  
-« Remarque , peut être qu'au point ou vous êtes , c'est Natsu qui se confessera !  
-Un homme qui se confesse ? C'est pas la fille normalement ?  
-Si mais c'est pas interdit à un homme de se confesser !»  
Elle finit sa journée à faire du shopping et elle s'arrêta à côté du fameux arbre . Elle fixa le creux de l'arbre où elle devait être avec Natsu la veille et se remémora tout . Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la dousse caresse de la brise à peine fraiche . Elle resta comme ça pendant au moins 5 min .  
-« Peut être que cet arbre à des pouvoirs lui aussi !  
-Pourquoi ? »  
Elle tourna brusquement la tête et rougit en voyant celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis trois jours .  
-« Yo ! dit il de sa voix habituelle  
-S-salut !  
-Alors quels pouvoirs il a cet arbre ?  
-R-rien c'est rien je disais juste une bêtise ! »  
Et elle reposa son regard sur le petit fleuve devant elle .  
-« Au sujet d'hier , je suis désolé si je t'ai embêtée ... »  
Elle tourna la tête vers Natsu et le regarda .  
-« De quoi tu parle ?  
- Dans l'arbre , désolé de t'avoir faite tombée j'ai agit égoïstement .  
-C'est bon ne t'en fais pas pour ça .  
-La vérité c'est que ... Je... t'aime et je ne pouvait pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur qu'on soit plus amis après ... »  
Lucy n'en revenait pas ! Natsu venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Elle rougit et baissa la tête . Elle attrapa le bout du T-shirt de Natsu qui se retourna pour lui faire face . Elle leva la tête et enlaça timidement Natsu et vu qu'il ne se débattait pas, elle resserra son étreinte.  
-« ...aussi...  
-Quoi ?  
-Je t'aime aussi ... »

Il regarda la tête blonde pendant un petit moment et prit délicatement le menton de Lucy s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Lucy n'en revenait pas . Elle ferma les yeux et savoura son tout premier baiser . Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant environ une minute et se séparèrent . Ils plongèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre et sourirent . Le printemps était devenu la saison préféré des deux amoureux !


End file.
